


You took the part that once was my heart

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rey's friends think she's talking to Ben's ghost.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	You took the part that once was my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blitzeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzeen/gifts).



"Shut up," Rey says out loud.

Finn glances at her, then turns away. She doesn't shiver deeper into her jacket even though the urge strikes, and she's almost sure it's her own urge. Her friends are used to her having conversations with people they can't see. She talks with ghosts. She argued with Kylo Ren for a year when they were the only ones who could sense each other's presence. That doesn't make things less awkward when they notice she's still talking to him. They think he's another spirit, invisible to the untrained eye. She hasn't told them otherwise.

"But you're doing it wrong," Ben says inside of her mind. "You need to use the other vibrowrench."

Rey growls at him, and keeps her thought internal as she replies, "I know which vibrowrench to use!" She grabs the correct one, which she knows very well, and climbs down with hesitating clumsiness into the bowels of the Falcon again.

"It won't work," Ben says in almost a sing-song voice.

She's used to this, too. He started as a whisper in her mind, and has since become a constant companion. Not a ghost, not a hallucination, but some fellow traveler whose existence is now confined to the depth and breadth of the prison that is Rey's body and mind. 

Rey sets to work but as soon as her wrench sets into place, it snags and catches and will not turn.

"I told you. My father put this part in backwards on purpose. He claimed it gave the ship an extra half-erg of boost." Rey listens to the explanation, searching his emotions. There's no derision and no anger towards Han, not now.

Rey examines the vibrowrench and adjusts it. She sets again to work. The wrench fits fine. She removes the burnt out part and calls up to Finn, "Toss down the replacement." When her left hand reaches out, she's not the one controlling it, nor the one drawing it snugly into her palm with the Force. "Thanks," she says to both of them.

Repair made, she pauses down here, out of sight to the others on the main level. Her left arm reaches out again, stretching over her to clutch at her right shoulder and squeeze. Rey can explain the talking to walls as ghosts. Explaining how she sometimes holds herself for a moment is too hard to put words around. She can't imagine telling her friends about her nights, her left hand moving across her own face and down her body. They wouldn't have any context to understand, and to be honest, she enjoys the thrill of the secret as much as the tender touches.

All relationships have their issues, she thinks, and it's loud enough to earn a warm laugh inside her mind before they climb up together.


End file.
